The present invention relates generally to the field of electrosurgery, and more particularly to surgical devices and methods which employ high frequency electrical energy to treat tissue in regions of the head and neck, such as the ear, nose and throat. The present invention is particularly suited for treating obstructive sleep disorders, such as sleep-apnea, snoring and the like.
Sleep-apnea syndrome is a medical condition characterized by daytime hypersomnolence, intellectual deterioration, cardiac arrhythmias, snoring and thrashing during sleep. This syndrome is typically divided into two types. One type, termed xe2x80x9ccentral sleep apnea syndromexe2x80x9d, is characterized by repeated loss of respiratory effort. The second type, termed obstructive sleep apnea syndrome, is characterized by repeated apneic episodes during sleep resulting from obstruction of the patient""s upper airway.
Treatment for sleep apnea has included various medical, surgical and physical measures. Medical measures include the use of medications and the avoidance of central nervous system depressants, such as sedatives or alcohol. These measures are sometimes helpful, but rarely completely effective. Physical measures have included weight loss, opening nasopharygeal airways, nasal CPAP and various tongue retaining devices used nocturnally. These measures are cumbersome, uncomfortable and difficult to use for prolonged periods of time. In particular, CPAP devices, which act essentially as a pneumatic xe2x80x9csplintxe2x80x9d to the airway to alleviate the obstruction, must be used for the entire patient""s lifetime, and typically requires close to 100% usage of the device while sleeping and napping. These factors result in limited patient compliance with CPAP devices, reducing the effectiveness of the therapy.
Surgical interventions have included uvulopalatopharyngoplasty (UPPP), laser-assisted uvuloplasty procedures (LAUP), tonsillectomy, surgery to correct severe retrognathia and tracheostomy. The LAUP procedures involve the use a CO2 laser to excise and vaporize excess tissue in the region of the palate and uvula. In UPPP procedures, a scalpel or conventional electrocautery device is typically employed to remove portions of the uvula, palate, pharynx and/or tonsils. While these procedures are effective, the risk of surgery in some patients is often prohibitive. In addition, UPPP and LAUP procedures performed with conventional electrocautery or laser devices typically generate extreme post-operative pain which may be unacceptable to the patient.
Recently, RF energy has been used to selectively destroy portions of the tongue and soft palate to treat air passage disorders, such as sleep apnea. This procedure, which was developed by Somnus Medical Technologies of Sunnyvale, Calif., involves the use of a monopolar electrode that directs RF current into the target tissue to desiccate or destroy submucosal tissue in the patient""s mouth. Of course, such monopolar devices suffer from the disadvantage that the electric current will flow through undefined paths in the patient""s body, thereby increasing the risk of unwanted electrical stimulation to portions of the patient""s body. In addition, since the defined path through the patient""s body has a relatively high impedance (because of the large distance or resistivity of the patient""s body), large voltage differences must typically be applied between the return and active electrodes in order to generate a current suitable for ablation or cutting of the target tissue. This current, however, may inadvertently flow along body paths having less impedance than the defined electrical path, which will substantially increase the current flowing through these paths, possibly causing damage to or destroying surrounding tissue or neighboring peripheral nerves.
Another disadvantage of conventional RF devices, such as the Somnus monopolar electrode, is that these devices typically operate by creating a voltage difference between the active electrode and the target tissue, causing an electrical arc to form across the physical gap between the electrode and tissue. At the point of contact of the electric arcs with tissue, rapid tissue heating occurs due to high current density between the electrode and tissue. This high current density causes cellular fluids to rapidly vaporize into steam, thereby producing a xe2x80x9ccutting effectxe2x80x9d along the pathway of localized tissue heating. Thus, the tissue is parted along the pathway of evaporated cellular fluid, inducing undesirable collateral tissue damage in regions surrounding the target tissue site. This collateral tissue damage often causes indiscriminate destruction of tissue, resulting in the loss of the proper function of the tissue. In addition, the device does not remove any tissue directly, but rather depends on destroying a zone of tissue and allowing the body to eventually remove the destroyed tissue.
Yet another disadvantage with the Somnus technology is that the procedure typically takes a long time, often requiring the electrical energy to be applied to the submucosal tissue for a period of longer than a minute. This can be quite uncomfortable to the patient, who is typically awake during the procedure.
The present invention provides systems, apparatus and methods for selectively applying electrical energy to structures in the head and neck of a patient""s body, such as tissue within the ear, nose and throat. The systems and methods of the present invention are particularly useful for treating obstructive sleep disorders, such as snoring or sleep apnea. The present invention includes a channeling technique in which small holes or channels are formed within tissue structures in the mouth, such as the tonsils, tongue, palate and uvula, and thermal energy is applied to the tissue surface immediately surrounding these holes or channels to cause thermal damage to the tissue surface, thereby stiffening the surrounding tissue structure. Applicant has discovered that such stiffening of certain tissue structures in the mouth and throat helps to prevent the tissue structure from obstructing the patient""s upper airway during sleep.
Methods of the present invention include introducing one or more active electrode(s) into the patient""s mouth, and positioning the active electrode(s) adjacent the target tissue, e.g., selected portions of the tongue, tonsils, soft palate tissues (e.g., the uvula and pharynx), hard tissue or other mucosal tissue. High frequency voltage is applied between the active electrode(s) and one or more return electrode(s) to volumetrically remove or ablate at least a portion of the target tissue, and the active electrode(s) are advanced through the space left by the ablated tissue to form a channel, hole, divot or other space in the target tissue. The active electrode(s) are then removed from the channel, and other channels or holes may be formed at suitable locations in the patient""s mouth or throat. In preferred embodiments, high frequency voltage is applied to the active electrode(s) as they are removed from the hole or channel. The high frequency voltage is below the threshold for ablation of tissue to effect hemostasis of severed blood vessels within the tissue surface surrounding the hole. In addition, the high frequency voltage effects a controlled depth of thermal heating of the tissue surrounding the hole to thermally damage at least the surface of this tissue without destroying or otherwise debulking the underlying tissue. This thermal damage stiffens the tissue structure, thereby reducing obstructions to the patient""s air passages.
In a specific configuration, electrically conductive media, such as isotonic saline or an electrically conductive gel, is delivered to the target site within the mouth to substantially surround the active electrode(s) with the media. The media may be delivered through an instrument to the specific target site, or the entire target region may be filled with conductive media such that the electrode terminal(s) are submerged during the procedure. Alternatively, the distal end of the instrument may be dipped or otherwise applied to the conductive media prior to introduction into the patient""s mouth. In all of these embodiments, the electrically conductive media is applied or delivered such that it provides a current flow path between the active and return electrode(s). In other embodiments, the intracellular conductive fluid in the patient""s tissue may be used as a substitute for, or as a supplement to, the electrically conductive media that is applied or delivered to the target site. For example, in some embodiments, the instrument is dipped into conductive media to provide a sufficient amount of fluid to initiate the requisite conditions for ablation. After initiation, the conductive fluid already present in the patient""s tissue is used to sustain these conditions.
In the representative embodiments, the active electrode(s) are advanced into the target tissue in the ablation mode, where the high frequency voltage is sufficient to ablate or remove the target tissue through molecular dissociation or disintegration processes. In these embodiments, the high frequency voltage applied to the electrode terminal(s) is sufficient to vaporize an electrically conductive fluid (e.g., gel, saline and/or intracellular fluid) between the electrode terminal(s) and the tissue. Within the vaporized fluid, a ionized plasma is formed and charged particles (e.g., electrons) are accelerated towards the tissue to cause the molecular breakdown or disintegration of several cell layers of the tissue. This molecular dissociation is accompanied by the volumetric removal of the tissue. The short range of the accelerated charged particles within the plasma layer confines the molecular dissociation process to the surface layer to minimize damage and necrosis to the underlying tissue. This process can be precisely controlled to effect the volumetric removal of tissue as thin as 10 to 150 microns with minimal heating of, or damage to, surrounding or underlying tissue structures. A more complete description of this phenomena is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,882 the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The active electrode(s) are usually removed from the holes or channels in the subablation or thermal heating mode, where the high frequency voltage is below the threshold for ablation as described above, but sufficient to coagulate severed blood vessels and to effect thermal damage to at least the surface tissue surrounding the holes. In some embodiments, the active electrode(s) are immediately removed from the holes after being placed into the subablation mode. In other embodiments, the physician may desire to control the rate of removal of the active electrode(s) and/or leave the active electrode(s) in the hole for a period of time, e.g., on the order of about 1 to 10 seconds, in the subablation mode to increase the depth of thermal damage to the tissue.
In one method, high frequency voltage is applied, in the ablation mode, between one or more active electrode(s) and a return electrode spaced axially from the active electrode(s), and the active electrode(s) are advanced into the tissue to form a hole or channel as described above. High frequency voltage is then applied between the return electrode and one or more third electrode(s), in the thermal heating mode, as the electrosurgical instrument is removed from the hole. In one embodiment, the third electrode is a dispersive return pad on the external surface of the skin. In this embodiment, the thermal heating mode is a monopolar mode, in which current flows from the return electrode, through the patient""s body, to the return pad. In other embodiments, the third electrode(s) are located on the electrosurgical instrument and the thermal heating mode is bipolar. In all of the embodiments, the third electrode(s) are designed to increase the depth of current penetration in the tissue over the ablation mode so as to increase the thermal damage.
In another method, the third or coagulation electrode is placed in the thermal heating mode at the same time that the active electrode(s) is placed in the ablation mode. In this embodiment, electric current is passed from the coagulation electrode, through the tissue surrounding the hole, to the return electrode at the same time that current is passing between the active and return electrodes. In a specific configuration, this is accomplished by reducing the voltage applied to the coagulation electrode with a passive or active element coupled between the power supply and the coagulation electrode. In this manner, the instrument will immediately begin to coagulate and heat the tissue surrounding the hole as soon as the coagulation electrode enters the hole so that the tissue can close the electric circuit between the coagulation and return electrodes.
In one method, an electrosurgical instrument having an electrode assembly is dipped into electrically conductive fluid such that the conductive fluid is located around and between both active and return electrodes in the electrode assembly. The instrument is then introduced into the patient""s mouth to the back of the tongue, and a plurality of holes are formed across the base of the tongue as described above. The instrument is removed from each hole in the thermal heating mode to create thermal damage and to coagulate blood vessels. Typically, the instrument will be dipped into the conductive fluid after being removed from each hole to ensure that sufficient conductive fluid exists for plasma formation and to conduct electric current between the active and return electrodes. This procedure stiffens the base of the tongue, which inhibits the tongue from obstructing breathing as the patient sleeps.
Systems according to the present invention generally include an electrosurgical instrument having a shaft with proximal and distal ends, an electrode assembly at the distal end and one or more connectors coupling the electrode assembly to a source of high frequency electrical energy. The electrode assembly includes one or more active electrode(s) configured for tissue ablation, a return electrode spaced from the active electrode(s) on the instrument shaft and a third, coagulation electrode spaced from the return electrode on the instrument shaft. The system further includes a power source coupled to the electrodes on the instrument shaft for applying a high frequency voltage between the active and return electrodes, and between the coagulation and return electrodes, at the same time. The voltage applied between the coagulation and return electrodes is substantially lower than the voltage applied between the active and return electrodes to allow the former to coagulation severed blood vessels and heat tissue, while the latter ablates tissue.
The active electrode(s) may comprise a single active electrode, or an electrode array, extending from an electrically insulating support member, typically made of an inorganic material such as ceramic, silicone or glass. The active electrode will usually have a smaller exposed surface area than the return and coagulation electrodes such that the current densities are much higher at the active electrode than at the other electrodes. Preferably, the return and coagulation electrodes have relatively large, smooth surfaces extending around the instrument shaft to reduce current densities, thereby minimizing damage to adjacent tissue.
In one embodiment, the system comprises a voltage reduction element coupled between the power source and the coagulation electrode to reduce the voltage applied to the coagulation electrode. The voltage reduction element will typically comprise a passive element, such as a capacitor, resistor, inductor or the like. In the representative embodiment, the power supply will apply a voltage of about 150 to 350 volts rms between the active and return electrodes, and the voltage reduction element will reduce this voltage to about 20 to 90 volts rms to the coagulation electrode. In this manner, the voltage delivered to the coagulation electrode is below the threshold for ablation of tissue, but high enough to coagulation and heat the tissue.
The apparatus may further include a fluid delivery element for delivering electrically conducting fluid to the electrode terminal(s) and the target site. The fluid delivery element may be located on the instrument, e.g., a fluid lumen or tube, or it may be part of a separate instrument. Alternatively, an electrically conducting gel or spray, such as a saline electrolyte or other conductive gel, may be applied to the electrode assembly or the target site. In this embodiment, the apparatus may not have a fluid delivery element. In both embodiments, the electrically conducting fluid will preferably generate a current flow path between the electrode terminal(s) and the return electrode(s).